Swim suit
A swim suit or bathing suit is a general term for the type of garment worn for swimming and bathing by men and women. For men, it is usually in the form of short pants or briefs, while for women, it is either in a single piece outfit that covers the torso or in a two-piece outfit. In mainstream Smurfs media, the male Smurfs would either wear shorts (as in the cartoon show) or briefs (as in the comic books). Traction stories In the Traction universe, most male Smurfs simply wear a pair of white shorts. Traction, however, wears an orange and black gingham style pair of shorts. Smurfette usually wears a rose pink one-piece suit or a bikini. Papa Smurf wears red shorts while Hefty wears a purple one. Singapore's universe In Singapore's universe, it is worn by most Smurfs when they're going for swimming. The apparel can come in any design or color. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The male Smurfs in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series generally wear shorts as swim suits, though there are some like Empath and Swimmer who wear briefs. Smurfette and Sassette generally wear a single-piece suit, though the former has worn a two-piece suit. Papa Smurf wears a pair of red shorts and a tank top for a swim suit, as Tapper and Narrator also wear. Duncan McSmurf mostly wears a kilt when he goes swimming. The appearances of shorts and briefs among the male Smurfs is rather inconsistent, since with the story "Polaris' Fantasy" briefs as swim suits have appeared only when Empath first wore them in the Imaginarium fantasy setting, though in "Smurfing In Paradise" briefs have appeared a few years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, at least with some characters like Swimmer and Grouchy. Empath's signature swim suit is a pair of orange briefs with tiger stripes, which when he first wore them made him an object of embarrassment among some of his fellow Smurfs, with Snappy jokingly saying that Empath is going to do "the wild Smurf thing" with Smurfette in them. Swimmer prefers briefs over shorts due to being a professional swimmer (as also does Hefty), while Surfer prefers shorts. On Smurfette Island, the Smurfettes would either wear a single-piece swimsuit or a two-piece suit, depending on their individual preference. RDK Stories In The Reluctant Dark Knight series, both human and non-human characters appear wearing bathing suits; some of which cross within Season 10+. RDK Exclusive Exclusively within the RDK Stories, only Peewit, Falla, and Princess Savina sport any form of bathing suit. Peewit wears a blue sleeve-less shirt with white swim trunks, Falla wears a dark violet two-piece suit, which is more conservative than the 21st Century design, and has a mid-thigh length skirt attached to the bottom half. Savina, however, wears a fancy pink one-piece suit with black upper sleeves and a white collar outlining the top. Season 10+ Crossovers Characters who appear in both the Season 10 (and beyond) and the RDK storyline are Moxette, Brainy, and Smurfette. Moxette wears a single-sleeved light purple one-piece with a gold clasp and bowtie on her lower back, which has some similarity to her normal dress. Smurfette often wears a carnation pink two-piece with a "U-cut" collar like on her normal dress, and sometimes (mostly when the sun is bright or she's more interested in getting a tan) has a pair of sunglasses on. She may also tie her hair into a ponytail in order to play along the shore with her fellow Smurfs. Brainy, on the other hand, wears a pair of yellow shorts and extra large goggles, which he can wear over his glasses in order to see while in the water. Smurfy Tales In Smurfy Tales, Smurfs generally wear Euro-Style Swimsuits and Smurfettes wear 2 piece swimsuits. The Smurflings would wear the shorts until they are 100 years of age, with Sassette wearing the one piece until 100 years of age. Police wears shorts in order to wear his badge even when he is swimming. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the male Smurfs mostly wear shorts as their swimwear. Smurfette in her later years would wear a two-piece swimsuit in the story "Gargamel's New Pet". Category:Clothing Category:Singapore's universe Category:Inventions in Singapore's universe Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Summer apparel Category:Smurfy Tales Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs